Tomboy
by DearListener
Summary: Let's take a look at what happen to the children of Fairy Tail. This collection of drabbles follows Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lucy, Rayne Fullbuster, Ruby Scarlet, and many others as they find themselves in multiple situations.
1. Where it all Started

**Hey, me again. Hope to finish this one soon. Don't know how it's gonna go, but I hope it goes good. This first chapter is gonna be really short but I promise I'll do better on the rest! This is a sort of AU where my needs are met. Such as: Jellal wasn't taken to prison, everybody is a few years older (like anybody pays attention to that, though), and more as the story develops.**

Fairy Tail was a guild where you could always find excitement, especially today. Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane in a hushed, but hurried voice. She seemed to be troubled by something, and her eyes were filled with a mixture of both dread and worry. Mira, on the other hand, looked as if she could barley contain herself.

"Are you for certain?" Mira asked Lucy with a happy tone.

Lucy responded with not even half the excitement. "Yeah, there's no way that it was wrong. The things magical."

"Lucy, this is great news! I always knew that it would happen!" Mira squealed.

"But I'm only 18! I'm not ready for this kind of stuff!" Lucy groaned, her head falling limply onto the table.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just look at Bisca and Alzack" Mira smiled, patting Lucy's head reassuringly.

Lucy just let out another groan into the bar below her, to which Mira just chuckled. Just then, the guild hall doors opened, and Juvia staggered in. She walked over to the bar where Lucy was sitting with a slight uneven walk and plopped down in the seat next to Lucy. Lucy looked at Juvia, who seemed to look even happier than ever, with a glint in her eyes that could only have to do with Gray.

"Hey Juvia." Mira smiled at the rain woman. "How are you?"

Juvia smiled dreamily before glaring victoriously at Lucy. "As of last night, Juvia has won over Gray's affection! Lucy will never be a love rival of Juvia's again!"

Lucy's face turned into an expression of confusion, but quickly changed to embarrassment. "You know, some people keep that kind of thing private!"

"Lucy is just jealous over Juvia's victory in the battle for Gray's heart!" Juvia said, her head still in the clouds.

"Well, I'll say today is quite busy in love." Mira said, seeming even more excited.

Suddenly, Erza and Wendy entered. Both were floating, although Erza was only doing it figuratively. Carla was trying to get Wendy to stop drifting across the guild floor, insisting that she was using up magic energy, but she didn't appear to have heard Carla. Erza found a seat next to Juvia and Wendy placed herself next to Lucy.

"Let me guess." Mira said, her smile widened even more, which seemed impossible to Lucy. "You're in love?"

Wendy just nodded, not going into detail while Erza just muttered about not having any good white dresses to requip. Lucy just sighed as the girls of the guild went on with their own love lives. They were so excited. Lucy, on the other hand, was mortified. Natsu and her had only started dating about a year ago, around the time Cana had announced in a drunken glee, that she was pregnant with Laxus' child.  
Lucky for Laxus, Gildarts wasn't at the guild during at that time. But that announcement had caused a few other people to reveal some secret relationships. Elfman and Evergreen had revealed in a shy but still very "manly" method. Erza had shouted out that she had been dating Jellal, to which everybody just flatly responded that they already knew. There were a few others, but none were that surprising.

Coming back to the present, Lucy now noticed the guys entering the guild, all coming back from what she assumed was some sort of gathered fight. Natsu was grinning, although he had one eye forcibly closed, and Happy flew above him cheering. Gray just looked pissed as he limped into the hall. Romeo quickly followed in after, yelling about how he knew Natsu would win. That statement only gained Gray glaring daggers at him. Jellal came in behind, seemingly the only level-headed one until he pulled out his wallet and forked over 20 jewl to Romeo.  
"I regret that bet."

Lucy felt all the worry and fear dissipate as she saw Natsu's smiling face. There was no way this could go wrong, he was Natsu, and he'd love her no matter what happened. He was her guild-mate and more importantly her boyfriend. She was pretty sure if he dumped her after she told him, he would have hell to pay from the female section of the guild.

"I'll get you next time, flame breath." Gray said as he walked up to the bar.

"Sure thing, ice princess." Natsu said, sticking his tongue out at his rival.

Mira looked at Lucy with a forceful glint in her eyes. Lucy knew that there was no backing out of it now. "Hey Natsu, can I talk to you in private?"

"What is it Luce?" He said smiling, throwing an arm around her. "Can't ya just say it here?"

"I think I need to tell you alone." She said, feeling herself start to shake a little.

"Are you okay, Luce? Did somebody hurt you? Tell me their name and I'll burn 'em medium-rare!"

"Just, come with me." She said pulling him away from the group. Happy started to follow them, but a pleading look from Lucy made him stop.

She pulled Natsu into the infirmary and, after making sure that it was empty, sat Natsu down on one of the beds.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, staring at the ground.

"Well what is it?" He asked, wondering why she had made him sit down.

"I...I think I might be pregnant."

**And that's it...sorry about that. I know it's bad, and I know that it's short. It'll get better, I hope. It's my first jab at a Fairy Tail fanfiction and I'm still trying to capture the characters. Not literately though. I hope that you'll stick with me as I try to write better. Thanks.**


	2. The Baby Stage

**Heyyooo. Here I am again. Try to keep in mind that this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I'm not using this as an excuse, I'm just saying that because my character interpretations aren't perfect. I don't really mind if you leave a good or bad review, all criticism helps! Also, I don't plan on updating daily, because my plans go all willy-nilly sometimes and I don't get any chances to write. Also, sorry to all those who ship Mirajane and Laxus. Although I find the couple a little more appealing, Mira is gonna be a matchmaker and single. I apologize!**

Lucy really wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she had told Natsu she was pregnant. She had been a little worried that he might get upset or even frightened by the idea, although there was the more likely chance that he would be the happy and always optimistic Natsu he always was. The answer, however, was none of these. Lucy had looked on with worry as Natsu fell back onto the bed. Turns out he had fainted, later found out to be because of excitement.

But that was over a year ago, and now there was not much Lucy could do but watch over her little precious daughter. There had been many changes in the past year. Natsu and Happy had moved into her apartment (although, much to Lucy's annoyance, they still used the window to get in and out.)  
Gray and Juvia had also started to live together (as Juvia had stated every day after for almost two months.)  
Cana had given birth to a little girl who had been named Tempest (but what do you expect when one of them is drunk and the other just doesn't care?)  
Levy had told Lucy that Gajeel had finally asked her out, (in her words "Finally! Took the big lug nut long enough.")  
Erza and Jellal had gotten married not long after Lucy had told Natsu the news, and had a child soon after (Erza had already found what she called "motherly armors" to requip into)  
And to Wendy and Romeo started dating (to which Romeo received a congratulations on the back from Maco, while Carla had a little "talk" with him a couple hundred feet off the ground.)  
But most importantly, the babies. Lucy and Juvia had both had healthy little children, although their approaches had been quite different. While Lucy had been quite open about showing around her little Nashi, Juvia had taken Rayne to a corner of the guild and stared daggers at whoever "threatened Juvia and Gray's perfect child."

There wasn't much anybody could do about Juvia, so they just coo'd over all the new guild members. Erza had been persistent about teaching her daughter, Ruby, and the little girl already could mutter a few words. Although neither of them could walk yet, Tempest and Ruby just liked to roll around on the tables a lot. Everybody thought this was cute, save Erza and Cana who were both extremely stressed and constantly had their hands at the edges of the tables.

Lucy couldn't wait to see what would happen when they got older. Asuka had been cute when she was 4, but she was loosing her child-like look as she got older. Lucy looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "You're gonna cause so much trouble when you're older, aren't you?" She said in a tone that one would only use around a baby or a dog.

"Like father like daughter." Natsu's voice came from right behind Lucy, causing her to squeal loudly and tense up.

"Natsu!" Lucy said in one of the loudest hushed voice she could muster. "What did I say about sneaking up on me when I'm holding Nash?"

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged. "We were in a wagon at the time and most of it's really hazy."

Lucy just sighed in response, "I said not to."

"Oh right, that sounds like something you'd say!" He replied with a lopsided grin. "Can I hold her?"

"No way! You'll probably drop her or something like that." Lucy said, holding Nashi closer to her chest.

"Come on, Luce. She's my kid too, you know." He whined, sounding like more of a child than the one Lucy was holding.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'll get Erza-"

"I get the point Luce!" Natsu said, "Now come on, let me hold Nashi!"

With a reluctant sigh, Lucy carefully handed Nashi to Natsu. As soon as Natsu had Nashi, she began to cry.

"Oh crap, did I break her?" Natsu said worriedly. "Is there like an off switch or something."

"Natsu what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Well, she's crying!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Give her to me, I have an idea."

Natsu quickly, but carefully, handed Nashi back to Lucy. The crying had caught some of the guild's attention and Levy had come over to see what was happening, with Gajeel right behind her. "Hey Lucy, is everything alright?"

"Did Flame Brain screw something up again?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Hey, what'd you say Metal Mouth?" Natsu said, sounding irked.

"Natsu..." Lucy said in a dark tone. Natsu looked over at her and he instantly shrunk down. Lucy was staring at him with an intensity to rival Erza herself.

"Maybe she needs some sleep?" Levy suggested.

"She just woke up." Lucy sighed.

"Maybe she needs to be fed."

"I really don't think that's the problem. She hasn't shown any signs of Natsu's hunger yet."

"Wait," Natsu said from the ground. "I've got an idea."

He got up and smiled at his child. "If you're really my kid, then you've gotta love this."

From his fingers, a small fire erupted, and Lucy instinctively pulled Nashi back. "Gimme a second." Natsu said, willing the flames to take shape. Before long, he had a burning Fairy Tail guild mark in his palm. Nashi went quite as Natsu showed her the burning emblem, this being the first time she had ever seen magic. A small smile showed on the baby's face and Natsu smiled just the same. "See?"

Before long, he had Nashi on a table in front of him as he made more and more shapes with his magic. Lucy watched the two from another table and smiled. She didn't know why she was even worried in the first place. She should know by now that Natsu was never going to let her down.

**AND THE END. I'm sorry if it's short and seems rushed. There's still one more chapter until we get to the main story. But leave what you think in a review or in a message. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I hope you liked this chapter and I will start working on the next asap.**


	3. Kids

**I'm not really sure what to say! I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!**

"Nashi sit down right now!" Lucy shouted as she chased the salmon haired girl around guild.

"Gotta catch me first!" She giggled as she ran from her mother.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, "A little help here?"

Natsu wasn't really paying attention. In fact, he wasn't even awake. There wasn't much Lucy could do but chase her daughter. She made a mental note to get Erza to scare some sense into him.

"Nashi!" A stern feminine voice shouted, causing the small pyro to stop in her tracks. In the the middle of the guild stood a small figure. She had short cut scarlet cut hair, along with sharp brown eyes. Her small body didn't lessen the fear that she struck into the hearts of her fellow guildmates. Her silver armor shone in the light coming from the windows. Her outfit look almost identical to her mothers, except for a few things. The guildmark held a place on her right breastplate. Instead of wearing a blue skirt, her's was a crimson red.

"R-Ruby..." Nashi said, sliding to a halt. She looked on in fear before she started looking for an escape route.

"Don't you know it's rude not to listen to your parents?" A rhetorical question came from the armored girl.

"I...I was just playing a game." Nashi tried to defend herself.

"You're games usually involve some sort of destruction and a full days worth of working it off." A smug male voice came from a shaded part of the guild.

"Yeah well at least I don't hide in shadowed corners." Nashi said, sticking out her tongue.

"Just you wait, as soon as my dad teaches me magic, I'll totally take you down!" Rayne said in an annoyed tone.

"Like your dumb ice magic could overpower my Dragon Slaying magic." Nashi said.

Nashi had inherited the ability of Dragon Slaying magic, even though Laxus' daughter hadn't. There were speculations as to why, although the most logical one was the reason that Nashi had inherited it and not Tempest was due to Laxus being a second generation Dragon Slayer while Natsu was a "real" Dragon Slayer.

"Now, now you two." A sing-song voice rang out. "You really should learn to get along."

Asuka, now 15 and the oldest of the children, was always the peacemaker between the younger ones. Tempest and Ruby were almost 11, while Nashi and Rayne were still only around 10.

"Get along with that guy? No way!" Nashi said, looking away.

"My dad doesn't like her dad, so I don't like her." Rayne said, copying Nashi's action.

Asuka sighed. She was happy that none of the kids knew any magic yet, and feared the day that their parents taught them.

Mirajane smiled as she watched the commotion.

"Like father like daughter." Lucy said as she sat down. "It's like she's just full of energy."

"Why are you so surprised?" Mira asked Lucy. "You can't just expect her to be calm and collected."

"I guess." Lucy sighed. "I just wish she could be a little more well behaved."

"I'm sure she'll mellow with age." Mira giggled

"Did Natsu?" Lucy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of Natsu." Mira said, changing the topic. "When is he going to teach her magic?"

"Well, he was going to take her over the summer. He wanted to teach her at an earlier age but there was no way I would allow that." Lucy said.

"Juvia thinks that Rayne is becoming much more well behaved." The water mage said as she sat gracefully down next to Lucy.

"That's only because he's started to act like Gray, the only thing he hasn't done yet is start to strip." Lucy said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ladies." Mira intervened. "Have you thought about going on any jobs lately?"

"There's not much I can do, Mira. What with Natsu being asleep most of the time and chasing Nashi all over the freaking place." Lucy complained. The rent had almost doubled and she was getting by with what she could do.

"I better go wake the dolt, tell him to go take a job or something." Lucy sighed, getting up from the bar.

Much to her surprise, when she got to the table that Natsu had previously been sleeping at, he was sitting there awake. Creepily enough all he was doing was staring at her wih his hands behind his back.

"Okay, first off," Lucy started, "what's with that look and secondly, what's behind your back?"

Natsu just smiled before jumping up and wrapping Lucy up in a hug.

"Now's my turn." He smirked, pulling a box out from behind his back.

"Wanna get married?"

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. This is what's known as filler. I like it about as much as you but it's all I can do while I get my characters set up. I also apologize if you're here for the cannon relationships. There will be some of it, but not the main focus  
(One word fix, it was bugging me so I just put it in. Nothing to worry about.)**


	4. A Job From the Devil

**This will be longer, I promise. I hope it's better than the last chapter. Don't forget, a review helps a writer. I would love to get some feedback, even if it's only a sentence. Anyways, here you go.**

"Hey Brain Freeze!" Nashi shouted from the board.

"What is is Flame Head?" Rayne yelled back.

"Wanna take a job?" She grabbed a few papers off the board, swiping one right form in front of Nab's face.

"What kinda job?" Ruby pushed her way into a the conversation.

"Butt out Ruby." Nashi spat. "Why would we ever take a job with you?"

"Because," Ruby started, now standing over the flame mage. "I'm the most responsible out of any of you. Tempest doesn't do much but drink along with her mother now."

Ruby's once short hair had now grown out to just below her shoulders, although her brown eyes were as fierce as ever. She didn't change anything about her outfit, other than perhaps getting bigger sizes as she had aged. She had a thin frame, although it was easily visible to see how powerful she was. Nashi wore a white shirt that cut off just above her stomach along with her fathers original gold-trimmed waist-coat and knee length trousers. Her salmon colored hair was long, and almost always kept up in two pigtails like her mother. She two had a thin frame, although her muscles were more defined. Rayne had short blue hair which he kept skyled like his father. He wore a simple white jacket like his father, along with jeans and a blue shirt. Nashi had her guild mark placed on the back of her right hand, as requested by her mother when she had been younger. Ruby had hers upon her left shoulder and Rayne's was on his chest.

"Fine, fine...just back down." Nashi sighed, looking down at the jobs she had pulled down.

"I should have guessed all of these had to do with taking down a guilds-worth of enemies." Ruby sighed.

"Come on, Ruby, you love it as much as we do!" Nashi said, trying to win over the fearsome requip mage.

"Why don't you try something easier? This is only your second job. And we all know how well your last one ended." She said with a growl. "Hargeon is still recovering and that was last year!"_  
_

"But I don't wa-" Nashi started only to be interrupted by a glare from Ruby.

Nashi shut up after that, waiting to see what would happen next. Rayne had started to make his way over to the two girls, but had stopped dead in his tracks after he saw the altercation between them. Rayne had held a fear of Ruby that rivaled Nashi's. It was a little funny to the rest of the guild, everybody saying they were just like their parents.

"I will pick the job we are going to go on." Ruby said, without allowing either Nashi or Rayne to protest.

Ruby went over to the board and searched for a job that she deemed acceptable for a second time job. "Let's see, there appears to be a lot of reports of stolen goods in Hargeon. I don't know how they'd feel about having you back Nashi."

"Come on, just chose a god damned job!" Nashi whined.

"Fine, but we're taking the train." Ruby smirked.

"You're the devil! Do you hear me? The devil!" Nashi groaned.

Ruby brought the paper up to Mira. "Rayne, Nashi and I are all going on this mission, we should be back within the week."

Mira smiled. "I'll make sure to notify your parents that you've gone. Are you sure you have enough money for the train?"

"Yes, Mira, thank you." Ruby smiled taking the job request back from Mira. "Rayne, Nashi, we leave immediately." She said, grabbing Nashi and Rayne on her way out.

"Hold on, Ruby! We still need to pack!" Rayne protested.

"I'll give you half an hour, you better hurry home and pack as fast as you can." Ruby said with an annoyed tone.

Both Rayne and Nashi bolted out of the guild hurrying home.

* * *

Nashi burst in through the door. "Mom! Where's my bag?!"

"Calm down, honey." Lucy said, coming out of her bedroom. A fever had kept her from the guild, and out of worry and love, Natsu had stayed with her.

"Sounds like a Ruby related problem." Natsu said, recognizing the rush his daughter was in. "What is it this time?"

"I'm going on a job with her and Rayne to Hargeon and she only gave us half a hour to pack!" Nashi said in a panic.

Natsu's eyes widened. "She's gonna skin you alive if you get there even a second late. Come on!"

He rushed around the house, grabbing food and clothing, shoving it all into a bag before shoving it into Nashi's arms.

"Happy!" He called. The blue Exceed flew into the room.

"What is it Natsu?" He asked

"We need you to get Nashi to the train station, and fast! Rayne and her only have half a hour to pack." Natsu explained.

"Oooohhhh, she likkkeeesss him!" He taunted.

"No time for that Happy!" Natsu shouted, grabbing his friend and shoving him onto his daughters back. "Fly! Fly faster than the wind!"

With that he ran to a window and chucked his confused daughter out. Happy cast Max Speed and the two sped out of sight towards the train station.

Natsu turned around with a smile, only to be met by a confused look from Lucy.

"What was that about?" She asked, walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, the ruby encrusted ring on her finger shining in the light.

"When Erza or her kid gives you a time limit, you don't get there late."

* * *

"Rayne?" Juvia asked as her son burst through the doors of their home.

"Where's all my stuff?" He shouted, searching through his room

"Whoa, slow down." Gray said, looking at his son hurriedly going through his own room.

"No time to explain! Ruby, train station, thirty minutes, Hargeon."

Gray got the message. He quickly joined his son in the search for any sort of objects he would need for the short trip. Juvia looked on in worry. "Is there anything Juvia can do to help?" She asked

"Thanks mom but I really need to go." Rayne said.

"Ice Skates!" He shouted, casting a spell that encased his feet in ice. Before he exited, he managed to give his mom a quick hug. "Love you mom, I gotta go."

* * *

Ruby was waiting for them at the train station, both of them arriving at almost the same time.

"Are you two ready?" Ruby asked, looking at the bags that each of them carried.

The nodded without saying a word.

"Then let's go." Ruby said with a smile.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I was hoping to get a scene on the train in this chapter but I was reaching my own word count max. I really hope you liked this chapter. I'll see you guys all in the next update.**


	5. Train Ride

**Well, I'm glad to see that a handful of people like the story. To all you silent readers, hello! To all of you who leave reviews, thank you for the feedback. Also reading back, I've found I love the statement "there wasn't much" and just ugh! Also, there were a few children that I left out in the previous chapter, but don't worry, I'll add them in later. **

"Nashi, can I come with you?" Happy asked the said mage before the trio got on the train.

"I don't know Happy, wouldn't you rather stay with my dad?" She asked, wondering why the Exceed would rather come with her than stay with his best friend.

"He's just taking care of Lucy. I can be a lot more helpful to you right now." He said.

"Are you sure? You could also hang out with Carla." Nashi suggested.

As tempting as the idea was, Happy knew he had to go with them. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was because Lucy had asked him to watch Nashi. Both him and Natsu knew that Nashi could take care of herself, but Lucy had basically pleaded.

"She's probably helping Wendy and Romeo on another mission." Happy said.

"Nashi," Ruby's impatient voice came from behind them. "We're all packed, do I need to drag you onto the train?"

Nashi sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Alright."

Happy let out a cheer, before being stopped by Nashi. "But only if you promise to help us when we need it. Otherwise just watch."

Happy nodded in acknowledgment. Since she had gotten that out of the way, Nashi turned to board the train, only to be greeted by Ruby's armored hand grabbing the lining of her waistcoat and yanking her inside. Happy quickly followed them to the train compartment that they were staying in. Rayne was seated by the window, already lost in thought as he stared out at Magnolia. He didn't turn as Ruby opened the door forcefully and tossed Nashi in next to him, Happy taking his place at Nashi's side.

Ruby sat down across from them, pulling out the request and looking it over. She then pulled out a newspaper that she had somehow had the time to go over it and highlight certain sections. Nashi was already feeling a little queasy from even being on the train. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She muttered, the world spinning.

"Too bad nobody here knows Troia." Happy said, patting Nashi's leg. Although he loved to give her grief about almost everything he gave Natsu and Lucy combined, he still cared about her. When Nashi was little, she would always ask Happy for a ride, to which he would pick her up and fly her around the guild hall. Nashi and Happy had as much of a bond with each other as Happy did with Natsu.

"Don't worry so much." Rayne said offhandedly. "It's not like it'll kill you."

"Yeah but it feels that way!" Nashi said, angry with Rayne's ignorance.

That anger was soon dispelled as the train began to move, making Nashi's stomach do somersaults.

"Ughh." She groaned as she fell over into Rayne's lap. She knew he didn't mind. Every time their parents took them somewhere, the Dragneels and Fullbusters would sit in the same compartment. Nashi knew that her dad would always fall into her mom's lap when he felt sick, so she fell over onto Rayne. Both Juvia and Lucy thought that it was cute. Natsu and Gray were fighting about how Rayne was a pervert trying to seduce Nashi and how it was Nashi who fell on Rayne's lap in the first place. The two kids were already so close that Rayne didn't even seem to care.

Rayne just sighed, it didn't bug him that Nashi lay on his lap from time to time. It's just that it did get a bit awkward at times, but it was better than having to sit next to Ruby as Nashi lay out on the other chiar. Although all the children in the guild were close, Rayne, Nashi, and Ruby were closer with each other than they were with Tempest. Asuka was now 20 and still trying to quell the skirmishes that Nashi and Rayne got into.

The train ride felt like forever to Nashi. The world spun every time the train jolted, her gut twisted itself into knots every time she thought the train was tipping. She would occasionally let out a small groan of pain, which would cause Rayne to look down in worry, even though he knew she would be fine. He rubbed her arm gently and Nashi felt her sickened self start to blush. Even though she always complained about it to him later, she always kind of liked the feeling.

But she didn't like him, no way that she would ever like that ice block. So she sat in silence, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the sickening sway of the train.

"You sure you're okay, Nashi?" Rayne asked.

"Doin' just fine Ice Princess." She managed.

"Well sorry for being worried." He said, sounding a little annoyed. He took his hand off her arm and she silently cursed herself.

"We'll be arriving in Hargeon in a hour or so. Nashi, I suggest you gather yourself and at least try to sit up." Ruby said.

"You're so heartless." She muttered. There was no way she'd be able to sit up. Besides, she didn't really want to, she was so comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable, because before long, she let herself slip into slumber.

Before she knew it, she felt herself being shook awake. "Nashi, come on. We're here."

"Huh?" She said in a slurred, tired voice.

"Come on, we're at Hargeon."

**Hey guys! Sorry to end it so suddenly. This was just sort of a chapter to show Nashi's relationship with Rayne and how it's a love-hate relationship with an emphasis on one of the two. (try to guess which one.) But yeah, as I stated in the beginning of the chapter, I forgot to add in a few kids last chapter and I will make sure to add them in later chapters. **


	6. The Hotel Room

**I'm just throwing these things up aren't I? Although not literately because that would be gross. Anyways here's another chapter. the main job starts in the next chapter.  
**

Nashi tumbled off the train and onto the ground. "I'm never riding a train again." She muttered.

"Sorry, I don't think I can fly all the way back to Magnolia." Happy said, flying out of the train.

"Ugh.." Nashi groaned, shakily pushing herself into a somewhat upright position on her knees.

"Come on, it's time to get going." Ruby said, throwing Nashi's bag at the back of her head.

The bag hit Nashi square in the back of the head, sending her straight back to the ground. "Ouch..."

"Come on Nashi." Rayne said, offering his hand to help her up.

She brushed his hand away dismissively. "I can get up by myself."

Nashi got up and patted herself down, knocking off dust and dirt from her waist coat. Picking up her bag she looked at her surroundings. According to her parents, the cities of Fiore hadn't changed at all, apart from all the renovation that had to be done after Natsu or Nashi had been there. Because of that fact, the hotel they were staying at was relatively easy to find. Ruby checked in and handed both Nashi and Rayne a key. They all went up to the room and unlocked the door. Before the door was even open, a long-held tradition took place.

"I call the bed!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"Rayne's got the couch." Ruby said, a hint of victory in her voice.

"God damn it." Rayne cussed, pushing past the girls and throwing his stuff on the couch.

Nashi smirked and put her hand up, to which Ruby gave a soft high five. Calling where each person slept always seemed to loosen her up and become a little more open. It was proof that they were all still friends. Nashi, Ruby and Happy walked into the room and looked around. It was a small living room like area with the kitchen with a table and chiars just to the left of it. To the right was door that was slightly ajar. Nashi rushed ahead and pushed it open, jumping onto one of the beds. Happy flew in and sat on the bed next to her, "Hotel beds are always the best." He stated, bouncing on it.

Ruby walked into the room and looked at Nashi. "Do you want to go over the job first or would you rather get ready to go to bed?"

"Let's talk about the plans first, I get tired after a warm shower."

Ruby nodded, "Then come on, we're going to discuss the plan in the kitchen area."

As Ruby left, Nashi shrugged off her bag and stood up. She walked out of the bedroom and pulled up a chair. "What have you got Ruby?"

"Well, I've been reading up on the thief. Apparently he or she started with only petty theft but started working their way up. The latest robbery was from a magic shop. Various items that have been known to be dangerous when tampered with had been stolen." Ruby started, pulling out the newspaper she had on the train. "Now look at this. If I'm right, the next place that this thief will strike is here."

She pointed to an article about a one of a kind rainbow lacrima being in Hargeon as a tourist attraction. "That lacrima is the first of it's kind. It's supposed to be on display on the docks tomorrow night."

"What's a rainbow lacrima?" Rayne asked, voicing Nashi and Happy's own questions.

"Apparently it's some sort of new light lacrima that can change colors and even flash from one to the other." Ruby answered

"Didn't they already have that?" Nashi asked, "I remember growing up with a colored lacrima."

"That's only one color, Nashi. They had strobe versions." Ruby pointed out.

"I still don't understand why they would want to steal this, they know how to make them already, so there would be no point in taking it."

"Apparently not. This was discovered by accident so they're going to see the public's reaction to it before they try to figure out how they even made it."

Rayne balanced his chair on the back legs and put his arms behind his head. "So what's the plan?"

"Rayne, you will wait in the harbor, I want you to freeze a section and look on. Nashi will be on a nearby roof with Happy, while I will wait in the water with my Sea Empress Armor. We wait until there's any sign of the thief before we do anything."

"Well, what if they go for it before or after the showing?" Nashi pointed out.

"Hmm..We'll have to find where they're storing it. I'll go do that, due to Nashi's reputation around here."

"Sounds like a plan. What time do we put this into effect?" Rayne asked.

"Tomorrow, around five." Ruby said.

"Sounds good." Nashi said, standing up. "I call the shower!" She shouted, dashing back into and through the bedroom, grabbing her backpack as she did, and into the bathroom.

She quickly undressed and took her hair out of the pigtails she almost always kept them in. Her hair tumbled down halfway down her back and she sighed. Turning on the shower so the water temperature wasn't too hot or cold, she stepped into it, feeling her muscles relax as the water hit her. "Ah, that's it."

Nashi usually spent the first five minutes of her shower actually cleaning her body and hair and other twenty five to thirty minutes just enjoying the water. She closed her eyes as she slowly sat down. It wasn't long before Ruby was pounding on the door. "Come on Nashi! We need to take showers too!"

Nashi sighed and turned off the water, grabbing a towel as she got out and wrapping it around her body. She opened the door to the bathroom and smiled apologetically at Ruby. "Sorry, all yours."

Ruby smiled. "No harm done."

Nashi quickly changed into her pajamas, a basic white shirt with shorts. Usually she wore less, but she was out on a job and she didn't want to be half naked if somebody bust in.

She sat on her bed as Ruby and Rayne took their showers. After Rayne had finished his and gotten out of the bedroom, Nashi shut the door. Happy had fallen asleep after Ruby had gone over the plan and was on the arm chair in the same room as Rayne. She went back to her bed and sat across from Ruby. "Hey Ruby, it's been a long time since we've gotten a chance to actually talk."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, this rare." She nodded towards the door. "So, you and Rayne huh?"

Nashi's face turned almost as pink as her hair. "Wha...What are you talking about?" She turned away. "There's no way I'd like that ice freak."

Ruby giggled, "Sure thing, Nashi."

Nashi looked over. "What about you and the book worm?"

Ruby looked away, blushing. "Keep Redfox out of this. And besides, he's like three years younger than me."

"Come on, it's cute. I'm so glad that he learned Solid Script instead of Iron Dragonslaying magic."

"Well, he still has the abilities to eat iron, but he doesn't know any spells." Ruby pointed out.

"I guess. All I'm saying is that you should totally go for it." Nashi said.

"Just as soon as you go for Rayne." Ruby said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed." Nashi said, getting under the covers. "Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Nashi."

**AND DONE! I hope you like it. I hope you're all ready for the action. Unfortunately I won't be able to update tomorrow and the updates will definitely slow after school starts. I may write chapters in advance and update daily, I'm not sure yet.**


	7. The Next Morning

**Sorry about not updating over the weekend. I hope these two chapters count for something. I've got a special message for you guys in the next chapter.**

Nashi awoke the next morning to find Ruby gone, although that was to be expected of the ambitious mage. She was probably already looking for where the rainbow lacrima was being kept. Nashi pushed herself up onto her elbows and sighed. Turning slowly so her legs were off the bed, she rubbed her eyes. As she got to her feet, the world spun and her vision blurred. "Stood up to fast." She muttered, grabbing her forehead and falling back on her bed.

As she waited for her vision to clear, she picked up both Rayne and Happy's snoring from the other room. She smiled, mentally thanking Ruby for letting them sleep in. Nashi tried standing again, this time slowly. She quickly got out of her pajamas, got dressed in her usual outfit, and put her hair up. Quietly opening the door, Nashi walked as quietly as she could to the kitchen area as not to disturb Rayne and Happy. As soon as she got there, she started to look through the food that they had brought with them. There wasn't much that she actually wanted to eat, but at least there was real food. Last time her dad sent her with food like objects because he was hurrying her.

As Nashi began to eat her breakfast, she heard movement from behind the couch. Rayne was just getting up, and he pulled himself up to look over the couch. His blue hair was tangled and he looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

"You look like hell." Nashi said flatly.

"You don't look much better." He responded with a groan. "My back is killing me."

Rayne slowly got up off the couch and stretched as Nashi looked on.

"Not much I can do for you there." She shrugged, looking away with a small blush. Had he always been so cute right after he just got up. "There's some food over here. My mom made it."

"Awesome. Your mom's food is amazing." Rayne said, sitting at the table.

"You know, some people bother to get dressed before they eat breakfast." Nashi said.

"Good for them." He muttered, grabbing a muffin.

"You ready for the job?" Nashi asked, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"You bet." He said, although he was a little nervous that he might mess up.

"I'm sure we'll all do fine." Nashi said.

"If you say so." Rayne said.

It was obvious to everybody, even themselves, that Nashi and Ryane had the same rivalry as their parents did, but they were closer too. Neither one knew what to say after that, so they sat there in silence.

"Sheeee likkkeeesss himmmm." Nashi heard a hiss from the armchair.

"Happy, I swear to god!" She yelled, a small blush coming to her face.

Happy just gave a tired laugh, and he lowered himself from the chair to walk over to the table.

Just as he sat down, they heard the latch turn, and Ruby walked in. "I found out where the rainbow lacrima is being held. We'll need to leave soon, so anything you need to get done, get it done."

She looked at Rayne. "Maybe like getting dressed."

Rayne sighed. "Cut me some slack, Ruby. I just got up."

Ruby sighed. "I expect the best from both of you."

Rayne nodded, and Nashi smiled. Happy just muttered, "Aye."

They ate in silence, while Ruby went over a map that she had gotten while she was out. She kept muttering to herself, pointing at certain places. Nashi finished up and went over to Ruby. "Whatchya got there?" She asked

"Well, this is a map of the docks. I'm trying to figure out the best place to strike, observe, and take down." She said, pointing to a spot that she had marked. It appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. "This is where Rayne will be. He'll wait for your signal, which you will give if you see the suspected thief, and then he will cast Ice Cloud. After that, I'll come up and take him down in the confusion." As she explained, she pointed at different points on the map.

"What does this guy even look like?" Nashi asked.

"Well, we don't really have a clear image. Nobody has really seen him and we don't know how to identify him."

"Well, wouldn't it be easier just to guard it after or before?" Nashi asked

"He'll probably throw down his own smoke screen." Ruby replied. "Rayne's Ice Cloud should make it easier for him to come in and get the thief. If that doesn't work, Nashi, I want you try and take him down. If you aren't able to do it, I will requip into my Deadly Night Armor and run ahead of him."

"Sounds good to me." Rayne said, now fully dressed.

"Happy, you ready?" Nashi asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, saluting.

"Come on, let's go see what's so important about this rainbow lacrima." Nashi said.

The young mages and the Exceed left the hotel room. "It's not far from here. We can walk there." Ruby said

"Looks like you got lucky." Rayne said, elbowing Nashi.

"Shut up." She said, punching his arm.

The walk was short and silent. When they arrived, they found themselves in front of a small apartment.

"They're keeping it...in their room?" Rayne asked.

"Wow, and I thought we did stupid things." Nashi muttered.

Ruby said nothing as she walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and a thin man with black hair opened the door.

"We're here from Fairy Tail to guard the rainbow lacrima." Ruby said.

"Oh, you must be looking for Mister Fredrickson." The man said. "He's on the second floor, third door to the right." There was a slight quiver in his voice.

"Thank you." Ruby said as the man stepped aside.

The guild members walked inside and up the stairs.

"So all we have to do is wait with the thing?" Rayne asked.

"That's basically it." Ruby said, opening the door.

"Well then, shouldn't be too hard." Rayne chuckled.

"Don't jinx it, Ice Boy." Nashi said.

"They only way it'd get messed up is because of your stupidity, Flame Head." He retorted.

"Can I help you" A voice came from inside.

"Actually, we're here to help you, Mr. Fredrickson." Ruby said

"The job was accepted?" His face lit up, "Oh thank you, when can you start?"

"Right now."

**All right, tell me what you think. I worked as best I could and this is what I came up with. Do with that what you will. Also, many thanks to those of you who reviewed my story as well as followed and added to your favorites. So glad I can entertain you guys!**


	8. The Waiting Game

**Well, this is probably going to be uploaded not much after the previous chapter. But if it's not, I'd like to repeat what I said in the last one. Thank you so much for the support that you give me. It really is what gets me writing when I've got youtube open in the next tab. Without you the uploads would be further apart and the quality wouldn't be as it is. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that my ideas are enough to keep you with me. But enough sappiness and feelings. Onto the story.**

The day seemed to drag on and on, nothing happened. Nobody came in or went out of the room. No malevolent mischievous magic mayhem occurred. Nashi thought it was boring. All she was doing was sitting next to Ruby on the couch. Rayne had splayed himself out on the armchair. Happy was laying on Nashi's stomach, purring a little as she pet him. Of course he was more of a friend than a pet to her, but she still treated him like a cat every once and a while.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Nashi groaned.

"If you're going to be efficient, you will need rest. You should get as much sleep as you possibly can." Ruby said. "I will wake you if you are needed."

Nashi fell into Ruby's lap. "Thanks, Rubes."

Ruby smiled slightly at the nickname that Nashi had given her when they were 6 and 7. Nashi was the only one who could call her that and get away with it. Well, her and Demetrius Redfox, the black haired Solid Script Mage of Gajeel and Levy. Ruby didn't want to get distracted by such little things while she was on a job.

As Nashi slept Ruby looked at Rayne. He was glancing over out of the corner of his eyes. A slight blush was on his cheeks, and something glinted in his eyes. Ruby couldn't tell it it was jealousy or longing.

"You've got a thing for her." Ruby smiled. These two were perfect for each other. Her love life might be a little thing, but Nashi and Rayne's were pretty important.

"What? No I don't." Rayne said, turning his head away from Ruby and Nashi.

"Don't think I didn't notice the changes." Ruby said. "You've started to go easier on her when you two fight, you're showing more compassion for her. Plus you get a little more than defensive over her at times, which I'm guessing came from your mothers side."

"Keep my mom out of this." Rayne said, although he agreed with Ruby a little. He did tend to get a little out of hand when it came to Nashi.

"I think it's cute." Ruby smiled. "You two literately have been together since birth, you know her better than your dad knows your mom. You should tell her, or some knight in shining armor will take her from her ice prince."

"Never said I liked her." He said, although he knew it was futile.

"Fine, keep lying to yourself." Ruby shrugged, rubbing Nashi's head. "Who knows? Maybe she likes you back."

"Fat chance." Rayne said. "She probably thinks I'm more of a brother than boyfriend material."

Ruby sighed, wondering how different this would be if he only knew. Before she could go further on this subject, her thoughts were interrupted.

"What about you and Demetrius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby stated. Had her voice gotten lighter?

It was close to noon now, and there still wasn't any sign of the thief.

"Like you said, I can see things. I've seen how you look at him, how you sit with him when you're not on a job, and even how you give him less shit when he gets into fights. You've got a soft spot for the writer."

"Shut up..." She said, not sounding angry, but rather embarrassed.

"What if I told you that he liked you back?" Rayne smirked.

"Liar. Why would he like me? The warriors daughter? I'm the most intimidating girl in the guild."

"He is the son of Black Steel Gajeel." Rayne said. "Balls of steel. Bet he's up to the challenge."

While they had been talking, they seemed to be forgetting about one thing. A certain winged cat, who was grinning ear to ear. "Well, thank you for all this information."

Both Rayne and Ruby look immedeately to the blue cat. "Oh shit..." Rayne muttered.

"I swear Happy, if anything about this gets out, I'll have my mother give Natsu your head for his next birthday." Ruby threatened.

Happy looked at Ruby. "I'm pretty sure Erza wouldn't do that to an old friend."

Ruby's eyes widened as the realization hit her. She couldn't threaten Happy with her mother. "Fine, then I'll do it myself."

This time, Happy's grin disappeared. "Y-you wouldn't"

Ruby pulled her Demon's Edge blade from her pocket dimension. "Try me."

"Ruby, why are you threatening Happy?" Nashi's tired voice entered the conversation.

"He's just being stupid." Ruby replied.

"Well, he's a friend, so try your best not to kill him." She muttered.

Ruby sighed. "Very well."

They sat in silence as the day wore on, Nashi drifting off to sleep and waking up every so often. Rayne just stared out the window for a while, before he too fell asleep. Sometimes, on very rare occasions in this world of magic and mystery, two people who are very close to each other can share dreams.

* * *

Nashi was confused as she was ripped away from her table of endless food and onto a cold, dark, starry night at the docks of Hargeon. She felt an arm around her shoulder, and when she looked, Rayne was pulling her close.

"You looked cold" He smiled.

Nashi didn't now what was going on. Was she dreaming, or did she wake up here and the job was over. Rayne didn't know what was going through his own head, he was at one place, and now he was here. He knew he was dreaming.

"Thanks..." Nashi said, leaning in towards the ice mage. "You're surprisingly warm for being an ice block."

"I never imagined I'd see the day where the pyro got cold." Rayne smiled, but his face suddenly looked a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Nashi asked, noticing the change.

Rayne thought about it for a few seconds, before finally sighing. It was only a dream after all. "Nashi, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I..I think I lo-"

"RAYNE! NASHI!" A loud voice shattered the night sky and pulled them back to reality.

Nashi had a blush on her face and Rayne just looked like he was deep in thought. They exchanged glances with each other, neither knowing the other had experienced the same thing.

"What is it?" Rayne asked after breaking eye contact with Nashi. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"We're ready to go down to the docks." Ruby said.

**I'm really sorry that I'm making you wait for the main job. If you don't like these interaction chapters and want to see less of them, just say so. I'm trying to give my characters life through dialogue.**


	9. No Challenge

**Ugh, action sequences are not my strong suit. I ask you to bear with me on this one, it probably won't be as good as the last. (Trying my best to say it without seeming like an egomaniac. Anyways, try to enjoy this chapter.**

The plan was coming together, all three of the children could see it. Rayne stood on his ice platform in the middle of the harbor, Nashi looked like she would pounce on the first thing that moved, and Ruby was waiting under the water with her Sea Empress Armor. Unfortunately for them, nobody knew telekinesis or telepathy, and thus they had no other way of contacting each other other than by signals or signs.

Nashi sighed, "There is no way this is going to work. The plan is too sketchy, the timing has to be perfect, and we have no way of communicating." Nashi groaned.

"Sometimes you just gotta have some trust for your guildmates." Happy said, remembering a similar situation, but with more dire consequences if somebody screwed up.

"I trust them, it's just I know that if it comes down to me, I'll probably screw up!" Nashi said.

"Just don't get your head filled with "what if"'s and "could happen"'s. For all we know, Rayne is gonna be able to stop him with the first attack. And besides, even if he doesn't take down the guy, you've got crazy powerful fire Dragonslaying magic."

Nashi nodded. "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right!" Happy said.

Nashi just grinned and looked out over the harbor. "So what type of magic do you think they use?"

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be too bad. It's just a petty thief we're dealing with." Happy said. "It's not like you're taking on a wizard saint."

"I know, it's just I'm nervous."

"Everybody's nervous on their first few jobs." Happy pointed out.

"Not Ruby, and Rayne didn't seem too bothered by it."

"Well, Ruby is the daughter of Erza and Rayne is just good at hiding it."

"Happy, shh. They're starting." Nashi shushed the cat as Mr. Fredrickson carried a globe like object that was covered by a thick cloth onto the docks.

"It is with great joy and pleasure that I reveal to you the first ever rainbow lacrima." The researcher said as he pulled the cloth off.

The crowed let out a gasp of astonishment as the cloth was brought back to reveal...nothing.

Nervous mutters started to echo through the crowd. "Is this a joke?'

"Maybe some sort extravagant prank."

"But what was the cloth resting on?"

Meanwhile, Mr. Fredrickson was doing his best to try and reassure everybody of his legitimacy.

"Nashi, why aren't you doing anything?" Happy asked, "Signal Rayne!"

"Yeah, and then give the guy cover. He's obviously using some sort of concealing magic. Do you think Fredrickson would carry out a cloth and put his hands in an globe shape. Go check closer."

"Aye." Happy said, flying in to where the lacrima was suppose to be.

Just as he got to the docks, a brilliant light erupted from nothing. Happy shouted in shock as he covered his eyes and fell, blinded. Nashi herself had to cover her eyes, but quickly jumped as high as she could. She jabbed her fist upwards, shooting a geyser of flame into the air. Falling fast, she turned and aimed herself past the roof she had been standing on and instead to the ground. She hit the ground and took off towards the brilliant lacrima. The lights were starting to subside, so it was easier to look on.

Just before she reached the lacrima, something caught her eye. Multiple snowball like projectiles shooting from the water. They hit all around the docks, causing a thick, cold mist to erupt from them. Nashi reached the light and reached out for it, only for her hand to go through it and send her crashing to the ground. "Damnit!"

Ruby jumped from the water, "Requip!"

She now had on her Heaven's Guardian Armor, a golden breastplate, gauntlets, faulds, and cusseis. In her hand she held a long blade, a classic single edged sword. On her back was a pair of snowy white wings. "I'll check from the sky, you stay on the ground!" She shouted, taking to the sky.

She flew above the chaos, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "Where are you?" She muttered to herself.

A small shimmer caught her eye, a mirage like wave moving quickly down the street. "Got you." She smirked, backing up to rush forward.

Ruby launched at the shimmer like she was shot from a gun. She thrust her sword forward, and aimed for the ground in front of whatever it was. Landing with the deadly force of the heavens above, the sword sinking into the ground like it was warm butter, she stopped the shimmering from advancing any further.

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling the sword out with the same ease she had put it into.

"Well, why would I tell you that?" A voice asked, sounding amused. "You're in my way, a few of these should do the trick."

A handful of small firecrackers were tossed from the mirage.

Ruby smiled. "These are mere child toys."

"Those merely were child toys, my dear." The voice said.

The explosions from the firecrackers were much greater than that of a firework, taking out much of the sidewalk and sending Ruby flying. She yelled out in pain as the blast sent her flying into a building, smashing through the brick walls as if they were the box forts that she had played in as a child.

"You bastard!" Nashi shouted, running towards the shimmering. "I'll show you!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" She shouted. Her hand became engulfed in flame as she jumped forward at her enemy. The look of anger in her eyes caused the shimmering to falter, revealing a familiar looking man. This didn't stop Nashi, and she brought down her fist with such force it could put her father to shame. This time, the shimmering completely stopped, showing the thin black haired man that had greeted them.

"It's the landlord?" Nashi heard from behind her. Rayne had come to shore as soon as he saw the explosions, knowing he would probably be more useful there.

The man smiled, pulling out a pop gun that children who were perusing requip magic.

"Why is he fighting us with kids toys?" Rayne asked.

The landlord pulled the trigger, and the cork shot out like a bullet. It hit Rayne in the gut, and Rayne crumpled to the ground. "Goddamn." He coughed. "That's fighting dirty."

"Alright, I've had enough of your shit!" Nashi shouted. "I know your tricks now."

The landlord chuckled to himself and pulled out a noise maker.

Nashi tensed up. "What did you do with that one?"

He pulled the string, and a magic circle appeared.

"That can't be good."

The noisemaker shot out a huge gust of wind, sweeping Nashi off her feet and through the back of a house. She sat up, grimacing. It had only shaken her up, the worse injuries she had were a few cuts and scratches. "Crap, there's no way that I can get him from close up." She muttered.

She got up and jumped out of the hole she made, the landlord waiting for her. "I've had enough. Time to end this."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Nashi shouted, shooting out her burning breath at the thin man.

When the flames had cleared, he lay on the ground, twitching slightly. Nashi sighed to herself, this didn't even feel like a victory. It was more like somebody in over their head. She walked over to the smoking landlord and looked down at him. "What an idiot."

She took in the damage around her. It wasn't as bad as last year, just a couple of broken houses, water lines burst underneath the sidewalk, snow on the docks and a frozen harbor. Both Ruby and Rayne were still recovering from the hits they took, and Happy was somewhere over by the docks. Nashi sighed as she sat down, she'd just wait here for a while.

**UGH this chapter. Look, I know it's not good, and I'll make up for it in the next chapter, just give me a chance. I don't have much to say about this other than I needed to start out really small, and I'll start working my way up on the jobs. Don't expect many action chapters in this story, it's mostly just the kids being stupid. **


	10. Back at the Guild

**Ugh, I'm so glad I got that last chapter done. I hope that you like this one more than the last.**

They were back on the train, which meant Nashi's head was back on Rayne's lap. Everybody was pissed, save Nashi who was trying not to vomit.

"I can't believe the landlord did that just so he could put it in his freaking apartment entrance! I mean, that's the stupidest part of this. The whole job was stupid!" Rayne complained.

Ruby was more upset with herself than with the huge letdown the job had turned out to be. "I can't believe he took me down with a toy gun. A toy!"

"I mean, the whole fact that this guy didn't know how he even made this lacrima is stupid enough, but then to publicly display it with no guards!" Rayne said, still visibly pissed about the job. "We could have taken out some bandits, some real trouble! The landlord didn't even think about what would happen when Fredrickson came to the apartment and saw his invention on the ceiling!"

Nashi just groaned, and Rayne ran his fingers through her hair in response. "You know, when I get a girlfriend, you can't do this anymore."

The thought of Rayne dating another girl put fire in Nashi's veins. It was enough to get her to sit straight up, just to fall against the window.

"What's wrong?" Rayne asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Nothing." She said in the most annoyed tone she could muster in this sick state.

"Okay then." He shrugged.

The rest of the train ride was silent, although Nashi did end up with her head in Rayne's lap again. He had already figured out that the girlfriend thing had set her off, but he didn't know why.

They reached Magnolia and Nashi had shot off towards the guild. She opened the doors and went to the job board. "I'll never let Ruby pick the job again."

"Hey Nashi, how'd the job go?" She heard Mira's voice from the bar.

"It was horrible. Everybody involved was so stupid!"

"By your standards or just in general."

"Just in general." Nashi muttered. "Hey, are Redfox and your nephew back?"

"They should be coming back sometime in the next few days." Mira said, smiling.

The doors opened again to reveal Rayne and Ruby walking in.

"Damnit Nashi, try and stay with your team when you get back." Rayne said.

"Whatever." Nashi said, slumping into a seat. She looked towards the bar. "Mira! Can I have a drink?"

Mira nodded and walked off to get Nashi something to drink. Rayne sat next to her, smiling. "It's good to be back. Even though it was only one day it feels like forever."

"That's only because the job was so easy." Nashi said, she looked at Ruby as the armored mage sat down. "I told you a dark guild would have been a much better choice."

"Had I known in advance how easy the job was, I would have picked something else."

"I still can't believe all we got from i was 8,000 jewl." Nashi complained.

"Hey kiddio!" Natsu's voice rang out through the guild. The Dragonslayer walked over to the group. "How was the job?"

"Don't even get me started." Nashi said, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid magic?"

"Bag of tricks."

"Ouch, how much they pay you."

"8,000 jewl."

"When you taking another job?"

"Probably next month or something."

"You gotta get more money! Work tomorrow!"

"Natsu..." Lucy's annoyed voice picked up behind him. "Don't force your kid to work, there's laws against things like that."

"Well, that's what we were doing at her age!" Natsu said in annoyance.

"To be fair we weren't in the same guild as our parents." Lucy said.

"That's no excuse!" Natsu said.

"Hey, lay off old man." Rayne said in annoyance.

"What did you say to me, ya punk?" Natsu said, looking at Rayne.

"I said shove off." Rayne said.

"Rayne stop it." Nashi tried to get the ice mage to stop. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Because I'm annoyed, and your dad is just a little more annoying than usual."

"You got a problem with my dad, you got a problem with me."

"Whatever Flame Breath."

"You wanna go Ice Block?"

"What's goin on over here?" Gray asked, "What's all the yelling."

"Your kid is totally disrespecting me." Natsu shouted.

"Really?" Gray looked down at Rayne. "Good job kid."

"Why you little..." Natsu growled, lunging at Gray.

"Hey Snow Queen, catch." Nashi said, throwing a punch at Rayne.

"Are we really gonna do this?" He asked. Both Rayne and Gray dodged the punches that were coming at them, causing both Fire Dragonslayers to land on the floor.

Both Nashi and Natsu jumped up, both of them had the same pissed off look on their face. Gray and Rayne readied themselves, getting ready to perform a spell.

"On three kid." Natsu said to his daughter. "One..." Nashi grit her teeth, staring down Rayne. "Two..." Rayne increased the magic power he was puttin ginto the spell.

"You might want to rethink what you're doing." Lucy said, sounding a bit worried.

"Not now Luce, I'm about to kick this jerks ass."

"Natsu I seriously think you should calm down."

"And why would I do tha-AH MY FACE!"

Natsu was cut off in mid-sentence as Erza grabbed both his and Gray's head. "You're setting a horrible example for the children."

"Nashi...Rayne..." Ruby's voice came from the table. They both slowly and shakily glanced at scarlet haired girl. "How would you like a head start?"

"Hey Rayne."

"Yeah Nashi?"

"I just had the greatest idea."

"Why don't you tell me."

"Let's go get some ice cream or something."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Sorry Ruby, looks like we're gonna have to go!" Nashi said as she grabbed Rayne's sleeve and dashed out of the guild. Ruby followed soon after, shouting "You can run, but you can't hide!"

As Mira looked on, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Some things would never change.

**Hey there! This is what I call a transition chapter. Something to fill the space between a story line and just little non-related chapters. I hope you like it.**


	11. Ice Cream

**Wow, this has to be one of my fastest growing stories, as well as the fastest updating one. Since you guys obviously like it, I guess I don't have to say I hope you enjoy. Here's a fluff chapter. Enjoy.**

Nashi ran as fast as she could, dragging Rayne behind her. "Hurry up, she's on our asses!" He shouted.

"You think I don't see that numbnuts?" Nashi shouted back, weaving through a crowd of people. "We need a place to hide."

"How about up there?"

"Of course you would pick a god damn ice cream shop!"

"That was your idea!"

Nashi just growled and ran into the ice cream shop. "Get down!"

They both ducked down below the windows and waited until they heard the clinking of Ruby's armor pass by the shop.

"That was too close." Nashi said, panting. "I don't think I've ever run faster than when I'm running from Ruby."

"I know what you mean." Rayne said. "Thanks for dragging me out of there."

"You owe me, buy me some ice cream."

"The fire mage eating frozen treats?" Rayne asked, raising an eyebrow

"Shut up and buy it." Nashi said, punching his shoulder.

They both got up, dusting themselves off. Nashi went and sat down at a nearby table, while Rayne went over and took out some of the cash he had gotten from the recent job. When he came back, he had two vanilla ice cream cones in his hands. "Here." He handed one to her.

"Aw you're so sweet." She smiled at him, taking the ice cream

"I can't tell if that was sarcasm or a bad pun."

"Both."

He sat down across from her, watching her intently was she ate her ice cream. She didn't notice for a little, as she quickly ate the ice cream that she had been given. Only after noticing that Rayne hadn't been eating much, she looked up. "That's gonna melt."

Rayne said nothing as he looked to his ice cream, still a bit out of it.

"Is there something on my face?" Nashi asked, rubbing her cheeks.

"No. You're fine." Rayne said.

"Well then why the hell are you staring at me?"

"You're easier on the eyes compared to Ruby."

"Well if that's a compliment, then thank you." Nashi replied, although she did feel a warmth in her cheeks.

"No problem."

"So, since we're all here and comfortable, why not share secrets?"

"What, so you can spread lies around the guild and possibly blackmail me?"

"Jeez, talk about trust issues." Nashi pouted.

"Fine, I'll play along with your silly game."

"Okay. Who do you like?"

In his head, he smoothly just leaned forward and said in the most bad ass voice ever, "You."

But in reality, he almost fell out of the chair on his "bad ass". "What?"

"You heard me." Nashi said, a little more demanding this time. "Who do you like?"

"Why do you care who I like?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I think I like you, you dumb ass!" Nashi screamed. In her head of course, there was no way she would ever reveal that embarrassing little fact.

"Maybe I'm just interested in your love life."

"Like hell you are."

"Fine, then just tell me about her."

"No way."

"Then tell me about him."

"I'm not gay, Nashi."

Nashi pouted again. "Come on, just tell me about her."

Rayen rolled his eyes. "If it'll get you to shut up."

"Yes!" Nashi fist pumped, jumping up and down in her chair a little.

Rayne had to think. What could he say that wouldn't give away the fact that he had a slight crush on the mage in front of him. "Well...Her eyes are like shining crystals, they sparkle, even when she's upset. She's got the cutest laugh and it's like all of your problems just melt away as the sound washes over you. She can be a little rough and tumble sometimes, but that just makes her even more attractive. She's astounding in every way possible and I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Nashi felt a fuzzy feeling in her gut, she didn't know if it was jealousy...or something else. It could be something in the ice cream.

Rayne sighed. "There, I told you about mine, now tell me about yours."

Nashi mentally cussed. There's no way she could just flat out tell him that he was her crush. Plus, she wasn't as much as a romantic as Rayne was.

"Well, uh...I guess you could say we've been friends for a while now. And he's usually there for me whenever I need him. Although my dad kinda doesn't like him, I think he's pretty cool. I mean there's tons of things the guy could do better, but he's doing what he can. I mean, th efact that he looks like he could totally turn the worst day into the best one is something in itself. I guess you could say I'm in the same situation as you."

Rayne nodded, looking at his melting ice cream.

"You really should finish that." Nashi said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said, starting to lick away all the vanilla ice cream that had started to drip down the side of his cone.

Nashi leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. Rayne looked on her a little longer. There weren't many times where you could admire Nashi, she was always moving and there never really was a chance where you could catch her relaxing in the guild. She was fit, busty, funny, cute, optimistic, and a smart ass. She was everything he wanted and more. Quickly finishing up the rest of his ice cream, he coughed to get Nashi's attention.

She opened one eye. "What is it?"

"We should probably go back to the guid, I'm sure Ruby's given up by now."

Nashi shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

They both got up, and walked to the doorway. Rayne opened the door for Nashi.

"Thanks, this was nice." Nashi said as she left the store. "We should do it again next time."

"Sounds good." Rayne said, following her. "Only you're paying next time."

**Andddd...scene. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did when playing it out in my head. Don't forget, a review is not necessary, but it's always nice to see a new one. Until next time, my friends.**


	12. Demetrius

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to focus on Demetrius and Ruby. I know how much you like Nashi and Rayne, but here, take my other ship! **

"It's so cute when things like this happen." Ruby said from outside the ice cream shop.

She had found the two about ten minutes ago, but had decided not to barge in when she'd seen Rayne buy Nashi some ice cream. She watched the two talk with each other, smiling to herself a little. She might be cold, but she wasn't heartless. Maybe one of them would confess, she would have to tell Mira the development later. She had gotten so caught up in Nashi and Rayne that she didn't notice that somebody was sitting next to her until they cleared their throat.

Ruby jumped up, startled out of her thoughts. Quickly pulling her sword on the person, she noticed his dark black hair and hazel eyes.

"Gonna kill me where I sit?" Demetrius asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, unequipping her sword. "I didn't know it was you."

"Don't apologize for your reflexes." Demetrius said. "That's like apologizing for shouting when you're startled."

"I'm a girl, we don't shout, we scream." Ruby said, turning her head.

"I would beg to differ." Demetrius said with a smirk.

"Where's Lazarus?" Ruby asked, noticing the Take-Over mage was not with his friend.

"He's back at the guild, catching up with his mom and dad."

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"Felt like it would be better to come see you first."

Ruby felt herself blush, and she turned her head back to the ice cream shop to both hide it and check on Nashi and Rayne. They were gone, which meant that it was just her and Demetrius.

Demetrius was 16, about two and a half years younger than Ruby, but he acted a lot more mature than most of the adults in the guild. It was for that reason that Ruby took a liking to him. He had his head on straight and his priorities were always sorted out. Not to mention he was actually quite cute, but you didn't hear it from her.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are." Ruby said, sitting down.

"They know I can handle myself. My dad did teach me a few tricks to protect myself."

Ruby nodded, and sighed. "So how did your job go?"

"It was pretty hard, there were tons of these giant slugs that hid out in a cave just outside of Oak Town."

"That sounds so much better than the job I had."

"What did you take?"

"We had to guard the new rainbow lacrima from a thief who turned out to be the landlord of the apartment the guy was staying at."

"Wow... Did you take him down?"

"No. The dumbass modified magic toys and shot me off my feet. Nashi took him down."

"And where was Rayne in all of this?"

"Not sure, it's all blurry from the knock to the head."

"You should get Wendy to look at that."

"It'll be fine, just a sore head."

"And a possible concussion."

"You worry about me too much."

Demetrius shrugged. "Guess I do get a little protective."

"Yeah, well...I can take care of myself, thanks." Ruby said, pouting and turning away.

Demetrius laughed, he didn't know if she did that for no reason, or because she knew it make her look super cute. "I didn't say you couldn't. I just like to know that you're okay, that's all."

"Okay..."

"Do you wanna go somewhere with better scenery? Or do you just like staring at the ice cream shop?"

"Um, sure...where do you want to go?"

Ruby hated this feeling, but loved it at the same time. This...flustered feeling, not knowing what to do next. Usually being ahead of the curve, this always threw her off, but it was an adrenaline rush as well.

"I know this small out of the way park that we can go to." He smiled, and everything about him was perfect.

"Yeah..Yeah, that sounds nice." She smiled back.

Demetrius grabbed her hand, and she blushed hard. "This way."

He led her through a wide range of streets, almost like when she'd been chasing Rayne and Nashi but at a slower pace. Ruby walked looking at the ground, pretty sure if her face got any warmer it would melt off. Demetrius walked as if this wasn't anything different than normal, he had one hand in his pocket with the other holding her securely. How long had they been walking? Had it been ten minutes? A hour?

"We're here." Demetrius said softly.

Ruby looked up, a warm glow shined on her face. There were fireflies everywhere, their soft light illuminating the ground around them. Demetrius led her over to a single tree in the middle of this small park.

"How did you find this? I thought there were only two parks in this entire city." Ruby asked.

"Apparently not." Demetrius smiled.

"What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing."

"What would you say if I told you these fireflies are result of my Solid Script magic?"

Ruby put on a mock thinking face. "Probably...You really know how to impress a girl."

"Only when I try, my little gem."

What had he called her? Here she was, two years older than this guy, and she felt like a little girl with a schoolyard crush again. "W-what did you say? I'm the older one!"

"Sorry, do you not want me to call you that?"

"I never said that!" She said hastily, causing Demetrius to chuckle.

"Just...don't say it in front of my parents."

"And risk being beheaded by the Queen of the Fairies? No thank you."

"Hey, Demetrius?"

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Can I lay on you?"

Demetrius moved so Ruby could put her head on his shoulder. She slumped over and he put his arm around her, pulling her a little closer.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You tired?"

"Yeah...I think I'm just going to sleep for a little."

"Don't sleep for too long, your mom might kill me."

"You got it." She said, yawning. "Goodnight, Demetrius."

"Goodnight, my little gem."

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Bonus points if you spot the subtle Welcome to Nightvale reference!**


	13. Girl Talk

**Hi guys. Unfortunately for all of us, high school has started. Sound the alarms, hide in the shadows, ride the train to school...Ugh it's hell on earth right now. Being a freshman and all is difficult enough, learning the ins and outs of the school. But that also means that I will be updating less and this may become a weekly update. Or I will try to make it one at least. Don't worry, I won't abandon this, although I might give a sufficient end till I can pick it up again. A feel good ending that leaves you guys satisfied until I can update again.**

Nashi opened the door to the apartment, trying to be as quiet as she made her way up the stairs. She put her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it, only to find out it was locked. Nashi knew that her mom kept a key underneath the mat in case she ever forgot, so she moved the rug away, grabbing the key. Quickly, and quietly, Nashi unlocked the door and slid the key under the mat. She opened the door quickly, knowing that it creaked if you opened it at a normal or slower speed. Tiptoeing to her room, she pressed her ear against her parents door. She heard her dad snoring, which was a good sign, he didn't sleep until her mom was sleeping.

Confidently tiptoeing over to her door, she practically threw it open.

"And just where have you been, young lady?"

Nashi almost screamed in terror. The question had been right next to the doorway and was very loud compared to the quietness that was the apartment. However, her mom put a hand over her mouth before Nashi could scream. "Be glad I found out you were out late and not your father. Do you know how worried he would be?"

"Would you believe that I was training with Rayne and Ruby?"

"Maybe if I hadn't seen Ruby chase you out of the guild today."

"We made up?"

"Stop, just tell me the truth, I'm your mom, I won't get mad." Lucy promised her daughter.

"I don't know..."

"I'm assuming it has to do with Rayne." Lucy said with a smile. "I know how you go all googly eyes at him."

"Mom!" Nashi said, "Seriously?"

Lucy giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just so cute."

"Mom, stop it."

"Sorry." Lucy smiled. "So what did you do?"

Nashi blushed and looked at her feet. "Had ice cream with Rayne." She muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Lucy said, leaning in.

"I said I had ice cream with Rayne." Nashi said a little louder.

"You did?!" Lucy squealed.

"I'm sorry! Please don't ground me or anything!"

"Ground you? This is amazing! Was it romantic? Did he say he liked you? Did you _kiss_?!"

"Jeez mom, you sound like Happy!"

"Sorry." Lucy said again.

"No, none of that. We just told each other about who we liked."

"So you don't like him and he doesn't like you?"

"I like him, I just don't know if he likes me. I tried to be as vague as possible."

"I see."

"Can I go to sleep now."

"Not yet, tell me more about this. Since when have you liked Rayne?"

"I don't know. It just kind of happened. I mean, I've been with him since we were born, I lay on his lap on the train, he always is there for me no matter what, he's more than just a guild mate or a friend. He's practically already my boyfriend."

"If he starts dating another girl, I will make sure he has hell to pay."

"Mom, calm down, it's not like I'm totally head over heels in love with him." Nashi said, which was a white lie.

"Right, you're only in love with him." Lucy said, hugging Nashi. "You go get him, and make sure that you do get him, before some other girl does."

"Okay mom. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, but you're grounded for coming home so late."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding, get some rest."

* * *

"Ruby." Erza's stern voice greeted her daughter as she entered her house. "Where have you been?"

"Calm down mom." Ruby said, dismissing the angry mage. "It's not like I was necking a boy or something."

"You have a boyfriend? Who is he?"

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend."

"But there is a boy you like, isn't there?"

"Maybe there is, but there's no way in hell I'm telling you."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll threaten him!"

"If he's a wizard of Fairy Tail then he should expect that!"

"Demetrius would never expect that." Ruby said without thinking. It took her a few seconds to realize what she said before she put her hands over her mouth. "I said nothing, ignore that!"

"So it's the Redfox's kid you have a crush on. Good choice, he's the only sensible one of you kids." Erza said with a smile.

"Mom! I am much more responsible than Rayne, Nashi, Tempest, and Lazarus combined!"

"You're pushing it with Lazarus."

"You know what I mean!" Ruby said, stomping her foot.

"As long as he respects you as a woman and not as his plaything, I will have no problem with him."

"Don't worry, he treats me like a princess."

"So you've been on a date?"

"No! Well, it's complicated. He took me to this nice little out of the way park and we just stayed there for a few hours."

"Doing?" Erza said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sleeping! Jeez mom, you act like I'm the pervert when you're the one with Seduction Armor."

"How do you know about that?"

"The men around the guild told me when I asked the armors you had."

"Heads will roll." Erza said, a dark aura emitting from her.

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Ruby, wait." Erza grabbed her daughters arm.

"What is it?"

"Good luck with that boy." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, mom." Ruby said, smiling back.

* * *

And as both girls got into bed, their mothers both overjoyed (although one showed it a lot more than the other), they started to fantasize what tomorrow would hold for them.

**The Seduction Armor is a real thing, like seriously it's canon. +1 Fanservice y'all. I'm sorry if the updates slow, as stated in the beginning of this chapter, and I really want to update soon. As a hint to the next chapter, it's gonna be the boys talking to their moms. "Moms...Ugh"**


	14. Talks with Mom

**Hi! I know this chapter isn't called what it was in the last, I had a better name idea. Anyways, since it's just the beginning of high school, I'll try to update daily, not twice a day. As the year goes on it may trickle down to bi-weekly, and I know how much waiting sucks. I really am sorry and I ask that you just bear with me, I don't know what's gonna go down yet and that's what all this stuff is. Anyway, enjoy.**

Rayne opened the latch to his window, pushing it open. Climbing in through his window, his feet made a slight squishing sounds as they hit his carpet. "Crap, somebody must have spilled something."

Quickly hurrying to get into bed, he quickly got into his pajamas and into bed. He smiled slightly as he thought back on the day, and wondered what he would do tomorrow.

"Is there a reason that you are home so late?" A cool, feminine voice came from the rug.

Rayne jumped back away from the rug, ready to cast a spell on whatever was coming up from his floor. He tried to see what it was, and groaned. _Water_.

"I was worried." His mother said she took shape. "Gray insisted on going to look for you, and I waited here for your return."

"I'm sorry. I was just out with a friend."

"A friend?" Juvia asked, raising an eyebrow, "And who might this friend be?"

"Um...well..."

"Was it a girl?"

"What?! No!" Rayne said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I know when you're lying, Rayne." Juvia said, pulling the chair out from under Rayne's desk. "Tell me about this girl."

"You know her, everybody knows her..." Rayne said, knowing if he continued to lie, it wouldn't turn out well for him.

"Is she in the guild?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"Mom, this isn't twenty questions. If you're just gonna keep asking me, I might as well tell you."

"So who is it?"

Rayne sighed. "Nashi."

"How wonderful!" Juvia said gleefully. "Are you two dating?"

"No mom, we just had ice cream together after we ran from Ruby."

"So you've already been on your first date!" Juvia said.

"What is it with you and your gossiping circles?"

"Rayne."

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"If you truly love somebody, you should make sure they never get hurt. Neither physically nor emotionally. If you do anything to hurt that girl, I'm sure you would have hellfire to pay from her father. Not to mention a very angry celestial army against you."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to scare me, but it's working."

Juvia pulled her son into a hug. "I'm sure you won't hurt her, you're a nice boy. Just like your father, although he was a bit more cold at first."

"Thanks mom." Rayne said, hugging her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed."

"Very well. Sleep peacefully, my little ice sculpture."

"I'm not five anymore, mom."

"Yes, but you'll always be my little boy."

"Goodnight, mom." Rayne said, pulling the covers up over his head.

* * *

Demetrius opened the door to his house, walking in. He was well aware that his mom was probably still awake, reading in the living room. He made his way to the said room, finding a single lamp lit. Beside it sat his mother, fully engrossed in a book, unaware of his presence. Smiling to himself, he went over and nudged her shoulder. "Mom, I'm home."

Levy looked up with a confused expression on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a huge grin. She jumped up and grabbed Demetrius in a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you!"

Demetrius hugged her back, "I missed you too, mom. Where's dad?"

"He went to sleep a couple minutes ago, said he was tired." Levy said. "Where were you? Lazarus was back hours ago, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was hanging out with Ruby."

"Hanging out?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down and tell me more."

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Be quiet, you." Levy said, sitting down. "You're just like your father, if your father was coolheaded and easy going."

"So what did you want?"

"Tell me about it."

"About what?"

"About you 'hanging out' with Ruby."

"I took her to the little hidden grove I found, made it look better with some fireflies, and we just kind of sat there."

"That's so romantic. Just like a few of the books I've read." Levy said.

Demetrius chuckled, "Yes mom, only it'd be weird if you wrote stories about me and Ruby, keep that to your fictional characters."

"I'm not the only one who does it, you know!"

"I'm sure."

"I could ground you if I wanted to?"

"For what?"

"For ridiculing my creative ideas!"

Demetrius sighed. "I'm sorry for making fun of your ideas, mom."

"Thank you." Levy said, giving a victorious nod. "Now, the next time you go on a date with Ruby, I want to know about it."

"Why would I tell you about that? It's personal."

"I'm your mother, I deserve to know."

"One condition." Demetrius said.

"What."

"You don't tell dad, Jellal, or Erza. This is between you and me and Ruby."

"Fine." Levy agreed, a little upset that she had to keep it a secret. But it wasn't like half the guild didn't already think that Ruby and Demetrius were dating. She could always tell Mira.

"Good, I'm going to bed, and you should too." Demetrius said, walking towards the stairs.

"I will." Levy said, pulling her book out.

"Mom, seriously, get some sleep."

"Five more minutes."

Demetrius just sighed, and walked up the stairs.

**And that's it. I know it's not too good, but it's more of a "This is the mother/son relationship." The father/daughter, father/son relationship thing will be much later when I actually feel like doing it. But most of my chapters will be character interaction. I will be introducing Lazarus and Tempest as actual characters soon and not just being mentioned. I'm glad I got to update when I could, it's been pretty busy. Until the next update, I bid you goodbye.**


	15. The Next Day

**I honestly don't know when the next action chapter is. This is mainly a "hahahaha" thing. So here's more character interaction!**

Rayne woke up the next morning feeling excited. That was the only word that he could use to describe it. He quickly got showered and dressed, making sure that he was fully ready. He slid down the stairs and into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"Looks like somebody is unusually happy." Gray said as Rayne walked in.

"Morning dad, what's for breakfast?"

"Your mom made some pancakes."

"Awesome!" Rayne said, grabbing a plate and some freshly made pancakes.

"So, what's got you so happy?"

"I don't know, something in the air."

"Let's hope it stays that way, it's not very often we see a smile."

"Yeah, yeah." Rayne sat down and started eating.

"Do you plan on going on any jobs soon?" Gray asked.

"Dad, I just got back from a job. And after the way it went, I think I'm going to take a small break." Rayne replied.

"You can't just take a break, wizards don't take breaks."

"Watch me." Rayne said, getting up. "I'm going to the guild."

"Have a good day, I'll see you there in a little." Gray said, leaning back in his chair as Rayne walked out the door.

* * *

"Nashi come on, get up." Lucy said, shaking her daughter.

"Five more minutes." Nashi groaned loudly, keeping her eyes closed.

"No, I've let you sleep in long enough." Lucy said in a stern voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh fine." The pink haired girl groaned again.

"I've already made breakfast, your father is waiting for you." Lucy said, walking out of Nashi's room, closing the door behind her.

Nashi pushed herself off of her bed. She landed on her knees on the floor and swayed for a second or two before falling forward. Her face hit the carpet and she let out a loud and long groan.

"Nashi, be quiet and get ready!" Her mother yelled from the other room.

Nashi sighed and pushed herself up. Quickly getting into her usual getup, she opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

"Morning!" Natsu smiled, waving at her from the kitchen area as Nashi walked in.

"Mornin'." Nashi grumbled in reply, walking over the table and sitting down.

"So what happened last night?" Natsu asked, coming over to her with a plate stacked with food.

"Dun' wanna talk bout' it." Nashi said, rubbing her eyes.

"That's fine." He said, sitting down next to her. "What are you gonna do today?"

"To be honest, I'm probably just gonna take it easy for a little while."

"Take it easy?"

"You know." Nashi said, "Go fishing, relax in the sun, shit like that."

"Nashi!" Lucy snapped, bringing in her daughter's breakfast, "You know the no swearing rule."

"I'm frickin' sixteen, I'll do what I please."

"Then you can make your own breakfast too, I'll just have this." Lucy said, sitting down across from Natsu.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nashi said. "I need that."

"Then you'll stop swearing."

Nashi paused for a second, weighing her options. "Fine, I'll stop swearing. Now gimme the food!"

Lucy pushed the plate across the table towards Nashi, who in turn grabbed it and practically inhaled it.

"So I heard they invented something called chewing, supposed to help you eat." Lucy said, watching her daughter eat.

"Sounds boring." Nashi replied through a mouthful of food.

Lucy rolled her eyes and began to eat. Not even ten seconds later Nashi jumped up. "Thanks mom!"

She hugged Natsu and smiled at Lucy, "I'm heading out now, see you in a little." She got up and hurried to the window, opening it.

"There's a door, you know!" Lucy shouted, but Nashi was already gone.

* * *

By the time Rayne got to the guild, there was already a huge commotion. Apparently, Nashi had tried to duke it out with Ruby, and she ended up getting pounded into the ground. And that wasn't a figure of speech, Ruby had literately put Nashi in the ground. Asuka, at the moment, was trying to get her out of the ground.

"Come on! Pull!" Nashi shouted, struggling.

"I'm trying, Nashi." Asuka said, her arms under Nashi's and pulling. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you had just taken this calmly."

Asuka, who was now in her twenty's, had let her hair grow out and held it back in a ponytail. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. She had grown up watching over these kids and protected most of them as if she were their mother.

"I could've, but she was totally asking for it!"

"That's no excuse!" Asuka scolded her.

"Whatever." Nashi grumbled.

Rayne decided that this would be the best time to actually announce his presence. He cleared his throat loudly, which brought the attention of Asuka to him.

"Please tell me you're not looking for a fight with her." She begged, motioning to Nashi with her head.

"Actually I was gonna ask if you needed some help." Rayne said, and Asuka smiled.

"Thank you."

Rayne walked over to Nashi and looked down.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"A very sad sight."

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you freeze your goddamn mouth shut and help me already!" Nashi shouted, flailing her arms wildly.

"Did that loser get herself stuck again?" A voice called out from somewhere in the guild.

"Shut the hell up, Tempest!" Nashi shouted back.

Asuka just sighed and put her face in her hands. "And people ask me why I'm so stressed all the time."

* * *

Demetrius wasn't sure what he was expecting when he opened the doors to the guild. But he sure wasn't expecting to see Rayne on the ground, hands on his crotch and muttering something about bloody murder. He definitely didn't expect to see Asuka trying to wrap a towel around Nashi, who had apparently had stripped off her pants and was calling Rayne a "pervert who just wanted a glimpse."

Demetrius looked at the situation, considered the outcomes, stepped out of the guild, and closed the door.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been doing non-stop high school. It's been awesome so far, and I'm trying to find as much free time as I possibly can. I really wanted to get this up in time for Halloween but, alas, no such luck. I will try to get more out soon, so just stick with me. I also changed a few things in previous chapters but they're so small you'll probably barely even notice them. ****Once again I apologize for the excruciating long wait, and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
